couplesofclubpenguinfandomcom-20200213-history
Cadenky
Oh man, that's a toughie. I get so inspired by so many different artists. Though, if I had to pick one, I'd say Franky. The dude's a genius, loves what he does, and works totes hard. {Cadence talking about Franky} Cadenky is the couple of love and friendship of DJ Cadence and Franky. This rumor started in 2011 when the newspaper came out the secrets she and franky were friends and composing songs together well in the comic search of the perfect puffle seem very close and they both have a lot in common this is pairing based more around club penguin and the more time passes closest speak as if the creators of club penguin think of them as a couple also seems you to know that the couple is real because in the twitter of spike hike in the advancement of Austin Moon {seriesAustin and Ally} Austin Franky looks jealous because Cadence is looking like love this suggests that Franky likes boyfriends will think Cadence.Se from July, when Austin comes to the island was not yet comfirmed.is the most famous and first couple confirmed Other names match * Fadence * Cranky * Frandece * Cadenky {official name} * Frankadence * Caky * Frankdence * Canky Similarities * Both know very well use the turntable * Both are very good singers * Both like sugar * Their names have an A and a N * They both like pizza * Both wear headphones {Franky uses occasionally} * Both like chocolate * They both like the music * Both seem to enjoy dancing Moments in the comic searching for the perfect puffle * Cadence asked Franky first. * When Franky shows the yellow puffle cadence for a moment put in a corner and are seen very close * Continuous Franky helping * Franky show could go after the yellow puffle cadence but continued helping her {maybe because that really wanted to help or just wanted to spend time with her} * Franky seemed jealous when bassist Bob was helping as aunt arctic cadence and rockhopper helped he seemed very happy and cheerful * When bassist Bob cadence told to take the quiz puffles put a face like a fool and cadence bother Franky then the looked sad and worried maybe they like seeing annoying cadence {this could mean who cares about your feelings} * This is also demonstrated when franky is comforting cadence when this sad * Cadence has her head down near Franky maybe wanted to put your head on his shoulder * When viewing cadence franky the blue puffle does not take away the look off * When cadence and franky will cadence rockhopper ship fin extends to franky possibly calling to go with it and maybe took fin * Wow said while * Sat together on a couch * Cadence franky told that everyone has something great and special bundles possibly when he said that he meant to cadence * Cadence seemed very happy to see the disk franky * When cadence saw him at the club had open arms which could imply that gave him a hug * Cadence thanked Franky * Danced together with some puffles Moments in the newspaper * In the edition of 152 in secret daily said they were friends * Also said that did songs together which means you spend a lot of time together and alone * The daily edition of 353 Cadence said he liked the keyboard and guitar these are the instruments that plays Franky * In the daily edition of cadence 382 franky says is his inspiration that is a great guy who loves what he does and works cool * In the English version of this newspaper called genius * When asked to cadence that she loves music rock pop and country mentioned once did franky country and rock and pop for now Moments in the game * Cadence and Franky were in a meeting together * Franky cadence call and ask who was on the roof * It was the Penguin Band Concert on Iceberg * Were together in another meeting with Rocky and CeCe * In a meeting with franky the cadence was wondering where bone that was looking * They both were in the second part of the launch party of My penguin {along with Aunt Arctic and Gary} Moments animated shorts * In ghosts just want to dance cadence and sang together franky * In Cool In The Cold, Cadence appears skating with many friends, until the frozen penguin (Perhaps Franky) Cadence appears and invites him to skate. * Also in the video Cool In The Cold Cadence Franky looks too, and to cling to the fins, and also dance together Moments album of music * Franky The dedication was to his fans, Cadence has proven to be a fan of Franky I mean that she was included in the dedication of Franky * The faces are joined Cadence and Franky which gives understand that work together to create a single person Moments advancement of Austin moon * Franky is jealous of Austin that likes Cadence * This drawing suggests that Franky likes Cadence * This drawing suggests that exist or will exist Cadenky * It also implies that the CP team knows the couple Other Moments * In a CP advances can see a drawing made by fans Cadenky * In one picture you can see the Penguin Band in an interview, and Cadence is there, perhaps to see the interview or see Franky * Cadence's eyes focus on Franky fans characteristics * Cadenky Day: April 23 {although the drawing confirmed that Franky likes Cadence was published on April 22, the 23 is the day that the majority of all PC users saw} * Instrument Cadenky: keyboard {Franky plays keyboard and Cadence said she likes the keyboard} * Place Cadenky: The disk {there doing their songs together and danced together} * Food Cadenky: both chocolate {like chocolate} * Cadenky Color: Yellow {Franky is yellow and Cadence use that color in her scarf and wrist} * Cadenky boss: Spike hike {the public Franky drawing jealous which implies that Franky likes Cadence} Fans name * Cadenkylovers Club Staff penguin you can be a fan of the couple Spike hike (Cadenky boss) Polo field (the would not have accepted if you did not like then it may be another fan) Our Cadenkyslovers Trivia * Franky has a DJ on his shirt, technically started using it in 2011, the year Cadenky started. * Cadence have so many that inspire (pretend to have thousands) and they all chose only Franky. * Franky has purple shoes like Cadence's hair. * Cadenky is very famous on DeviantART'.' * CP has INDIRECT tracks on a future relationship between them * They are like BFF, as in series, movies, games etc ... friends end up being a couple, this can happen with Cadenky. * Cadence said Franky is her inspiration for Valentine's Day.